Cross Purposes
by angelface3
Summary: Rhett and Scarlett find true love after all they've been through
1. Thoughts of Return

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Gone With the Wind. This story is for entertainment purposes only!  
  
  
  
He awoke early that morning. He was confused and hurt. His mind was dammned with images and thoughts of that little vixen. He was afraid to roll over and go back to sleep, because everytime he did, he saw her. He saw her hurt, he saw her with other men, he saw her dead, but the scariest was when he saw her alone, crying -- nobody was there to comfort his true love and take all of her burdens onto their shoulders. It upset him sincerely, and for the first time in his life, Rhett Butler regretted something. He regretted pretending to hate her. He regretted being so nasty and hurtful. He regretted not listening to her pleas of love, because in his heart he knew that she had to be sincere for even Scarlett O'Hara couldn't make such a thing up, nor would she let her guard and pride down the way she did that night. How he left her there, crying, begging, pleading, and hurt, he would never know. But he knew one thing, he, sooner or later, would have to find her and apologize for everything. He knew that when he did, everything would be okay, all his wrongs (and all of hers as well) would finally be corrected and made right. Yes, for the first time, Rhett Butler was not going to let pride shelter and cloak his true feelings. He was in love with this woman, and it finally didn't seem like a threat to him.  
  
How could she have let this happen? She sobbed on the red velvet stairs of the big house that she once thought could make her happy. She stood up, and for a brief instant, she longed to be dead so she could be reunited with all those that actually cared for her. But when she realized she was thinking nonsense, she began cursing out loud, knowing she was making a spectacle, but she didn't have strength to even care -- why should she care who saw or heard her? She hated everybody in Atlanta and frankly, their opinions couldn't daze her in the least. 'Damn you Rhett! Damn this house! Damn the world!! Damn you, God! Why in hell did you take Melly??? Why not me? Why couldn't you have let me take her place?' she exclaimed. She cried until she had no tears left, and once those tears were gone, her sadness was replaced with fright and anger. Some of her strength returned at that point, and Scarlett trudged up the stairs and into her room for bed.   
It was a frail, thin, pale woman that attended Melanie Wilkes' funeral 2 days later. The once vivacious and gorgeous Scarlett O'Hara had bags under her eyes, was shaking from weakness, and looked a lot older than that of which a 27 year old woman should look. Scarlett didn't realize it, but she had that strange, blank look in her eyes, the same that she had seen so many times during the war. It was that look of death, and one could easily tell that Scarlett O'Hara had suffered and experienced the greatest loss she would ever experience. Anyone that had ever known her could tell that Scarlett O'Hara would never be the same again.   
The funeral was grim and ghastly. Everything there seemed to be against Scarlett, even the trees seemed to be trying to knock her down. Then the thud of dirt hitting the coffin struck her like a ton of bricks. She screamed, and passed out. Everyone there turned around just before Scarlett hit the ground. Nobody knew what to do. Then, Ashley Wilkes, who was already hysterical began screaming, 'Jesus Christ, somebody HELP HER!!!' So, Dr. Meade took it upon himself to go over and revive the woman. Within hours, Scarlett was up and feeling better, and was on the trainto Jonesboro. Once Scarlett arrived at Tara, she was saddened further by the state of her one true home, and she seethed inside, for Tara was the one thing in the world that she had left.   
  
He didn't know what on earth he was going to do about her. He loved her, and she loved him, but for some reason that didn't seem like a good enough reason to crawl back to her so soon. He knew would, but it didn't seem appropriate to do so while she was in mourning, and for once, actually grieving. He made a decision, and without thinking twice, he went and bought a ticket to Charleston. If Rhett Butler had to win Scarlett O'Hara's affections all over again, he was going to make sure it was done right. But first, he went to send her a telegram. It read:   
'Dear Scarlett, I am headed to Charleston for two weeks, and after that two weeks is up, I hope to find you back at home in Atlanta. I hope to see you then.  
Much Love, Rhett'  
  
When Rhett's telegram arrived at Tara, Suellen was the first to read it. She was not happy, because she just knew that he had left Scarlett. In fact, she had every reason to believe that Scarlett had ran him out. So Suellen, being the jealous, brat she was, threw the telegram away and didn't even think of mentioning it to anyone, not even Will.  
  
Scarlett stayed at Tara for about a week. In that time, she began to slowly get to know her children better, and they both welcomed it and thoroughly enjoyed the attention they were recieving from their mother. She climbed trees with Wade, played dolls with Ella, rode horses, and was there for them in a way she had never been before. Scarlett soon found her children's company to be rather comforting, and it took her mind off Rhett. The night before Scarlett went back to Atlanta, she had an awful nightmare. She dreamed that Rhett and her had had a fight, and he took Melly, Bonnie, her family, her children, her house, and her food away from her, and left her with Ashley, saying he hoped they had a wonderful life together. And he left her there in the street. She was shrieking, 'Rhett, NO! Please, Rhett! Wait!!', when Ella and Wade came into her room and woke her up. Frantic, she told them that they would be leaving first thing tomorrow and to pack up.   



	2. Longing and Sickness

While Scarlett was at Tara, Rhett was in Charleston thinking up ways to win her affections back. He ordered frocks, jewelry, shoes, furniture, paintings, and everything else he could possibly imagine. He had everything sent to Atlanta and it would be there by the time he got back the next weekend. He stayed with his mother, and she was glad to have him. She had only met Rhett's wife once, and she was dying to get to know this woman better. She knew Scarlett was very beautiful, and seemed nice enough. But she wanted to be able to figure out what charm the woman had that caught her son, the son that no one ever thought would marry someone decent. And Rhett obviously loved her immensely, for Eleanor had never seen someone buy such a vulgar amount of things for somebody else in her life, but if it made her son happy to make his wife happy, then she was pleased and approved. She watched her son politely disregard rude statements about his wife from old girlfriends and childhood buddies, and it pleased her to no end. If it would've been 10 years ago, he would've called half of those men out, and publicly humiliated most of the women. But instead he just calmly defended his wife, saying that she was in a very deep state of mourning since she had just lost her youngest child and best friend. The evening before he left home for Atlanta, Rhett recieved two urgent telegrams: one from Mammy, and one from Suellen. He explained to his mother and their current guests about the situation, and he just like that, he was gone, gone like the way wind is after a violent storm, only this time, the storm was just moving to a different part of the country. He left with two vows, the first was to save Scarlett, the other was to have Suellen's head!  
  
After Scarlett had arrived in Atlanta, she and the children called on Ashley at Aunt Pitty's house. Ashley looked awful, but managed a smile when he saw that it was her who walked through that door. He thought that no matter what she did, she would always be the most beautiful woman he would ever see in his life -- lookwise, that is, for Melly was the most beautiful inside. But for some reason, she was pale and thin, and her eyes were different -- they weren't the electrifying, shimmering green they once were, instead, they were a very dull and hardened green. He knew that Scarlett wasn't the same girl she was just 3 weeks ago, this Scarlett was a woman, a woman who had finally grown up, but a woman that had recieved her worst blow ever, and Ashley felt bad about it. He would never say so, but he blamed himself for her looking this way, because he had a suspicion that Rhett had left her, and he had a feeling that it was partially his fault.   
Scarlett sat in the parlor while the children went and played with Beau. She felt awkward being with the man that had caused her true love to leave her, but she had to be there for Melly. For the first time in her life, Scarlett saw that Ashley was taking things literally and not dreaming. He was very serious about his son, and was making sure he could raise him the best way he knew how. Scarlett told him that she had started an account in Melly's honor for Beau at the bank. She was going to send him to college among other things.  
She went home after a few hours with the children. For once, she was glad that her children were with her, because that house would seem awfully big and quiet without them there. She spent the day riding with Wade and taking turns fixing hair with Ella. She was somewhat pleased, but she was by no means, happy. She turned to her Brandy again and again, for three days. She left her children hurt and confused, but they knew she missed their uncle Rhett as did they, so they let her be for those days. Scarlett refused to eat a bit, claiming that it was useless without Rhett. Mammy stayed angry at her, until one morning she went to go help her dress, and she was passed out on the floor, but no sign of alcohol was anywhere. She immediately sent for Dr. Meade.  
Dr. Meade came and said that he could do nothing for Scarlett, because she was slowly killing herself due to a broken heart, he reccomended that Captain Butler be informed at once, so Mammy telegrammed Suellen inquiring of Mister Rhett's whereabouts, and told her of the problem. Suellen sent the address to Mammy and she sent a telegram to Mister Rhett immediately, saying, 'Sir, Miss Scarlett's done gotten very sick, you need to get home right away cuz she could die if you don't, Mammy' Suellen was panicked and somewhat disgusted with herself, so she personally wrote Rhett saying, 'Rhett, I didn't give Scarlett your last telegram, she went back to Atlanta without knowing you were to arrive next week. I didn't give it to her because I enjoyed her suffering. I didn't realize she was very very hurt, and that she might die. I am so sorry Sir. your sister-in-law, Suellen Benteen.'   



	3. A Happy Beginning

How could he let this happen? His beloved on her deathbed, because of him? He felt truly awful, and he was very angry at Suellen for pulling this little stunt, he vowed that if she died, he'd shoot Suellen! He arrived in Atlanta the next day, and Mammy was there to meet him at the depot. He looked so determined and upset that he even scared Mammy! He screamed at the driver to hurry up, and once they arrived at the big house on Peachtree St, he ran inside and rushed to Scarlett's bedside. He about fainted when he saw her, she was white as a ghost, and her face was nothing but bones, and she was shaking. He realized that she was asleep, and just sat by her side in a rocker while Dr. Meade checked over her. Dr. Meade said, 'Thank you for coming, Sir. I was afraid that if you didn't hurry, she wouldn't be here when you came back, but hopefully, she'll be okay now. You can go ahead and wake her up, she's slept all day.' So he dismissed Dr. Meade.   
Rhett began whispering her name over and over, and she didn't stir. He began stroking her hair and face, and then he got a nasty idea. He went to the foot of the bed and tickled her feet, and Scarlett woke up with a shriek. Rhett took that moment to look in her eyes, he saw that they were very dull, even in the dim light, he felt awful at that point. It took Scarlett a moment for it all to sink in, and then Rhett saw the sadness in her eyes go to a look of pure happiness, and Rhett had never been happier at any point of his life than that one. He walked over to her, grasped her hand, and looked into her eyes. He didn't cloak his true feelings, he let them show, and his eyes were full of love. Scarlett immediately recognized it, and grinned fully, her catty look turned into a look of love and affection, and that of a woman.   
Rhett said, 'You gave us quite a scare, my darling,' with mischevious look in his eyes.   
She said, 'Well, I think you scared me a lot more than I scared you,' mirroring his look.   
'Scarlett, if you'll still have me, I'll make it up to you, I promise! I love you so much, we will be so happy, as long as we're together.'  
'Well... Rhett, I love you! I truly love you! Now can I have something to eat, I haven't eaten if 5 days!'  
'Of course you can my darling, you deserve it,' he chuckled. 'Anyone that's been through what you have can have whatever they want.'  
'Well, the one thing I want is you, and for you to love me, and kiss me!'  
Rhett laughed as he pulled his beloved into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Scarlett awoke the next morning to the scent of coffee and men's cologne. 'So, it wasn't a dream,' she thought happily. She began humming a tune similar to that of 'Bonnie Blue Flag' as she thought about the prior evening's events. Rhett had had the servants cook Scarlett up a huge dinner, consisting of steak, soup, carrots, wine, and chocolate cake, among other things that Scarlett adored. Rhett hand fed the entire meal to her, knowing that she loved eating almost as much as herself. The two spent the evening gleefully laughing together, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Both were sharing the same thought, about how that that night was the first night of true love that they would spend together... the first night of the rest of their lives together. True, there were still some unresolved feelings and conflicts, but they were together, the way God had intended for them to be, the way that Melanie had always thought was right, they way they wanted it to be. After dinner, Scarlett took a nap, while Rhett disappeared somewhere. Scarlett had never been happier, and she was anxiously awaiting for Rhett to arrive home later that night. He came in around 9, a decent hour, and she knew that, finally, they belonged to each other, heart, body, and soul, and frankly, up to that point, there was never a happier moment for the newly-found woman. 


	4. Cutting Old Ties

  
He was truly happy. She had accepted him for who he was, and she loved him for it. Nothing could get Rhett Butler down that night, for his joy was too heartfelt and personal. When she had laid down for her nap, he decided he would take the time to go run a few errands. He walked over to the store and made sure his shipments would be in during the next few days. He went to two telegrams to Charleston, one for his mother, and the other was to be a surprise for Scarlett. He went and bought four train tickets for Charleston, and he even checked on Frank's store for Scarlett to see about the books. Soon after that, he went and bought five bouquets of flowers: one of camelias, one of daisies, one of sterling roses, one of pansies, and one of violets.   
On his way to Ashley Wilkes' home, Rhett stepped into the cemetary, because he knew it would be his last chance for awhile more than likely. He took the camelias over to Bonnie's grave, and placed them gently on the headstone. Gosh, how missed her! Besides Scarlett and his mother, she was the only female that brought that much joy and sunshine in his life. He walked over to Melly's grave, and sat down beside it. He just stared, and it felt nice, almost as if he could feel her serene presence. He laid the pansies on the ground in front of her headstone, it saddened him immensely, and one could still see the outline of her grave. And with a tear in his eye, he just whispered, 'Oh, Melanie, thank you! Thank you so much!' And there was no need for explanation, because he knew that she had heard him, and that she knew exactly what he was referring to.  
He began heading back toward Aunt Pitty's house, when he came across Belle's saloon, so he walked in and handed the violets to one of Belle's girls and told her that she was to take the flowers to Miss Watling immediately. The girl, Rachelle, knew Rhett, and in knowing him, she knew that he was one of Belle's best customers, so she turned around to tell him that she would take care of it, but he was already out the door. So Rachelle went upstairs to Robert's room, where Belle was, and handed her the flowers.   
  
Belle was in shock when Rachelle handed her violets, saying that they were from Rhett. He had never given her flowers, much less sent them, so she about died when she read the card that came with them. It said,'Dear Miss Watling, I felt that it was my duty to let you know that my lovely wife and I have reconciled and are giving our marriage another try. I am here for you, but will no longer be able to visit your establishment. I am sorry, because I know you wanted more, but I'm afraid that's impossible. Please send my love to Robert. Fondly, Mr. Butler.' Belle had never been more angry and hurt in her life! It was one thing to get back together with this little dame of his, but it was another to not tell her to her face. She thought that they were friends. Robert called for his mother, and she decided to direct her attention on him, she would think about Rhett later.  
  
Rhett felt awful for doing what he had to do to Belle, but he knew it was neccessary. So, he walked down the street and finally made the stop at the Wilkes' house. Ashley was very stunned when he saw that Rhett had stopped by without Scarlett, and a flash of terror went through his eyes. He thought, 'Is this man going to call me out?' But Rhett relieved him when he started talking of Beau and sending the kid to college. Ashley was very polite and accepted Rhett's offer because he knew it was what Melanie would want. Rhett also asked Ashley to do him a favor, but not to tell Scarlett about it, because it was to be a surprise for her. Ashley lit up at the thought, and agreed wholeheartedly. Before Rhett left, he hugged Ashley and gave him the daisies for a vase that was in their kitchen. He said,'Ashley, Melanie was a great woman, and please know that you have my sympathy, because she was a great friend to both Scarlett and I, and we both truly hurt for her.' Ashley said nothing, but in his eyes, one could tell that he was both shocked and appreciative.  
He arrived home around 9 that night, and went up immediately to Scarlett's room with the bouquet of roses, and surprised her with them. She had a mischevious look in her eyes, and she said, 'Now, Rhett, I've been waiting over an hour, and the most I get is roses? You should know that that's not what I want.' She grinned. Rhett climbed up into bed and took her in his arms and shared an overly-passionate kiss with her. He played innocent and inquired, 'Is that what you might be referring to, my pet?' And she replied, 'I don't know, let's try again.' They exchanged a smile and kissed again, and one kiss turned into another, and another, and lots more. But strangely enough, Rhett didn't feel he had to sleep with her to keep her, he knew that she was his for the keeping, not to mention, Scarlett wasn't feeling completely well. So the two laid in the bed that was once just Scarlett's and exchanged more passion there than they ever did making love, just by wanting each other and knowing it. She fell asleep with her head on his chest and his arm around her, and this time she didn't have nightmares. And Rhett stayed content by just being able to be near her and to be able to watch her and take in every detail of his wife. 


	5. Surprises and Charleston

Scarlett was just beginning to wonder where Rhett had been the night before, when he entered the room. He was carrying two rather large packages, and three tinier ones, and he sat them both on her bed. She looked at him curiously, and the little girl in her asked, 'Is it... Is it ok? If I open them, I mean.' Rhett laughed and said, 'Of course, I'm not that cruel. But here, open this one first." And he handed her the largest package, and in it was a brand new dress. It was cream colored with hunter green trim on the neck, hem, sleeves, and waistline. It was somewhat simple, but still stunning. Scarlett was so excited, she just tore into the next package he handed her. It was one of the tinier ones, and it held a bonnet to match the dress. The third was a gorgeous, formal dress. It was dark blue velvet, and it had silver adornings all over it. The fourth held a ring, just a simple but significant diamond and gold ring. He said, 'It's a new start for us, so I thought a new symbol of our love would be appropriate.' He held up his left hand, and was wearing a new gold wedding band. And she was so happy, she literally jumped out of bed and kissed him. He laughed and said, 'Oh, but you're forgetting one.' She replied, 'Oh of course, I forgot. Now what on earth could be better than you confirming your love for me? (She opened the present) Ohmygosh! A trip to Charleston, Paris, and Rome!!! Oh my, Thank you!' And Rhett replied, 'Scarlett, darling, anything for you, and that's the way it's going to be from now on.'  
  
The next day, the two got on the train, accompanied by Wade and Ella (who were going to stay with Eleanor Butler), and headed to Charleston. Scarlett was so excited, she kept wringing hands and asking how much longer it would be. Rhett just laughed. He was so thankful that she was with him. He had never really had faith in God, but after she came around, he began to think differently. He figured that the only way a hardened hearted ex-belle would fall for him was if there was a God. It amused him greatly, the thought that a god would challenge him with Scarlett O'Hara. He was also amused by the way she was acting on this day, just the way Bonnie did before her death, full of life. curious, and very excited about everything. Rhett would never had said so, but he secretly wished for a baby, but Scarlett was enough for him, and he could do without if it was her wish. His thoughts turned to his step-children. He noticed that they seemed more at ease with Scarlett, and it pleased him to no end. He had wondered about adopting them, but he wasn't sure if that would be right or not. He figured he'd talk to Scarlett later about it. He realized that the children were being very quiet, even for them, and he wondered what they were thinking about.  
  
'So I have a grandmother now. Wow, I've never had one before. I hope she likes me. But what if she doesn't? I'm ready to meet her though.' were some of the thoughts going through Wade Hamilton's mind on that train ride. He had never seen his mother so happy before that day that Uncle Rhett came back. He was excited too, because he loved his Uncle Rhett. He just wasn't very sure about meeting his mother, and he had to stay with her for 6 weeks while Uncle Rhett and Mother went on their honeymoon. He had never been anywhere besides Atlanta and Tara, and he was worried that he'd hate it there, and he wished that Mammy could have gone, he loved Mammy, but he'd give it his best shot. A whistle blew then, and Rhett said that it was time for them to meet their Grandmother. They all stepped off the train, and Eleanor Butler was waiting for them at the depot. She walked over to them and took Wade and Ella into her arms. 


End file.
